Mane-iac
Mane-iac é uma pônei terrestre que caiu acidentalmente em um shampoo, isso causou uma reação que a deixou louca, e virou uma vilã; ela aparece somente em Pôneis Poderosos, e para a sua vingança, ela rouba a fonte de energia mais poderosa de seu mundo para concretizar o seu plano maligno que é dominar a cidade. Ela é a principal antagonista do livro de super-heróis de quadrinhos, As Power Pôneis. Densenvolvimento e design Mane-iac parece ser inspirada em Comics) Joker da DC Comics, compartilhando sua origem, cabelo verde, e insanidade relativa. Além disso, seus poderes são semelhantes aos da Marvel Comics, a aparência de Comics) Medusa e o jeito que ela "caminha" com sua crina é semelhante à forma como o Doutor Octopus dos quadrinhos Homem-Aranha se move ao redor com seus apêndices robóticos. Seu nome é derivado da palavra "maníaco". O design de corpo do Mane-iac é semelhante aos de Princesa Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, Princesa Cadance e o pônei sem cabeça. Ela tem uma pelagem acinzentada azul, uma crina de longos tentáculos verdes, e os olhos verdes com pupilas vermelhas. Representação da série thumb|left|Páginas de quadrinhos do Mane-iac. No início do episódio Pôneis Poderosos, Spike mostra para Twilight Sparkle um par de páginas de uma história em quadrinhos das Power Pôneis em que a Mane-iac é retratada. Spike chama-a como "mais arquiinimiga" das Power Ponies ". Spike diz que ela costumava ser a dona de uma empresa de produtos de cabelo, até que ela caiu acidentalmente em um tanque de líquido verde e foi eletrocutada por uma linha de energia abatida. O acidente deu-lhe novos e estranhos poderes, como de um preênsil, crina extensível e fez com que ela enlouquesse. Outra página mostra a Mane-iac no Museu Maretropolis e roubando algo chamado Electro-Orb. Quando Spike e suas amigas são sugados para o mundo de Maretrópolis e tornam-se os Power Ponies, eles testemunham Mane-iac roubando o Electro-Orb do Museu de Maretrópolis. As Power Pôneis a confrontam, mas ela observa a luta e impede eles de usar seus superpoderes antes de deixar a cena. As Power Pôneis acompanham a Mane-iac até a fábrica abandonada de shampoo e derrotam seus henchponies em uma batalha. No entanto, a Mane-iac usa seu "Spray de Cabelo da Destruição" nas Power Pôneis, congelando as pôneis no fazendo com que seus poderes sejam inúteis. Ela então leva as prisioneiras pôneis, mas deixa Spike/Hum Drum sozinho, considerando inútil para capturá-la. thumb|Mane-iac em seu covil. Na fábrica, a Mane-iac usa o Electro-Orb para alimentar sua máquina do Juízo Final, que lembra um cruzamento entre uma grande secador de cabelo rosa e um canhão. Mane-iac diz que vai usar o canhão para amplificar o poder de sua crina por "um milhão de vezes", expelindo uma explosão de energia que fará com que todos os pôneis em Maretrópolis ficarem com crinas selvagens. Como ela dá seu discurso de vitória aos seus seguidores, Spike prende alguns de seus henchponies e ajuda a libertar seus amigos. Pouco antes da Mane-iac pode usar sua arma em Fluttershy/Saddle Rager, um vaga-lume entra em sua linha de fogo, e ela esmaga-lo. Esta ação irrita Saddle Rager, transformando-a em uma poderosa pônei musculosa. A Mane-iac demite a máquina do Juízo Final em Saddle Rager, mas o facho se reflete em Saddle Rager e atinge Mane-iac. Saddle Rager destrói a máquina do Juízo Final, e a crina de Mane-iac cresce fora de controle, envolvendo a vilã como uma camisa de força. Personalidade thumb|Mane-iac com o Electro-Orb. Mane-iac de comporta de forma má e desequilibrada, que expressa o prazer com a perspectiva de oprimir Maretrópolis. Ela zomba das Power Pôneis quando eles se atrapalham com seus superpoderes recém-adquiridos. A Mane-iac é mostrada a pensar um pouco no poder das pôneis, até mesmo decide não fazer Hum Drum prisioneiro com os outros heróis. Ela é mostrada para ser sádica e cruel, alegando que as Power Pôneis só mantem Hum Drum porque sentem pena dele ser chamado de inútil. Muitas vezes ela usa trocadilhos quando ela fala. 'Representação em Rainbow Rocks' thumb|Mane-iac na capa de video game.Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. a versão humana de Mane-iac é vista na capa de um jogo de video game que Applejack e Rainbow Dash estavam jogando na festa do pijama. Sua obra sobre a caixa é idêntica à de seu trabalho artístico na mercadoria de Equestria Girls. Outras representações Descrição de HubNetwork.com Cada cidade de quadrinhos tem um supervilão. Na revista de Spike, Maretropolis tem Mane-iac, que ganhou seus poderes - e os tentáculos selvagens e esfera mágica - depois de um acidente infeliz em sua fábrica de xampu. Quando Twilight Sparkle e seus amigos são transportados para Maretropolis como os Power Ponies, eles têm de derrotar Mane-iac e salvar a cidade, a fim de voltar para casa. IDW Comics thumb|Mane-iac roda a partir de um vórtice, como em [[My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.]] Uma descrição de Mane-iac aparece em Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Noroeste) na exclusiva RE capa de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 20, e Mane-iac aparece em My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 21 SDCC cobertura convenção. Nas 40 páginas da história das Power Ponies de My Little Pony Anual 2014, Mane-iac tem uma "liga de vilania" com vários outros super-vilões de Maretropolis, incluindo Pharaoh Phetlock, Long-Face, High Heel, Smudge and Shadowmane. Juntos, os vilões derrotam as Power Ponies e drenam seus superpoderes. Quando Mane-iac rouba os poderes mascarado de Matter-Horn, ela ganha um chifre de Unicórnio. Através de trabalho em equipe recém-descoberto, as Power Ponies, eventualmente, derrotam Mane-iac e sua equipe e recuperam os seus poderes, e Mane-iac e seus companheiros são enviados para a prisão. Nas 8 páginas do mini-comic Return of the Mane-iac, Mane-iac escapa da prisão e descobre o espelho de cristal em sua antiga fábrica de shampoo. Com isso, ela viaja para o mundo humano e encontra uma versão humana de si mesma. Mane-iac é uma alusão em Friends Forever Edição nº 14. Mane-iac é visível em Friendship is Magic edição # 30 de Quadrinhos. Software A Mane-iac aparece no jogo on-line da Rede Hub de Power Ponies Go. No nível 5, ela aparece em poucos segundos e tenta danificar o leitor com seu Spray de Cabelo da Destruição. Mane-iac é dublado por Brittany Lauda no app do playdate digitais Power Ponies. Mercadoria thumb Uma figura de Mane-iac, juntamente com uma figura colecionável de Spike como Hum Drum, foi disponibilizada em San Diego Comic-Con 2014 e, seguindo a convenção, em HasbroToyShop.com. Uma boneca de Equestria Girls de Mane-iac também foi disponibilizada exclusivamente nestes locais. Um alvo exclusivo dos pôneis de brinquedo de Mane-iac vazou março de 2015. Mane-iac é mostrada no Acidfree. Versões Diferentes Citações Galeria en:Mane-iac Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de apoio Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos